


If I Were A Bird

by JuliassicPark



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birb Bois, Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fluffy stucky and birbs is the best combo, ignoring all things after because it's easier that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark
Summary: “Steve, let’s go birdwatching.”Steve looks up from sketching on the couch when he hears Bucky say this.“You want to go birdwatching?”“Yeah,” Bucky nods.“Okay, sure, let’s do it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beardysteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardysteve/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sana!
> 
> Here is your gift fic that combines two of your favorite things: fluffy stucky and birbs <3
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also fun fact this fic was partly inspired by the song If I Were A Bird from the Code Geass soundtrack

 

“Steve, let’s go birdwatching.”

Steve looks up from sketching on the couch when he hears Bucky say this.

“You want to go birdwatching?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nods.

“Okay, sure, let’s do it.”

Steve glances out the window at the bustling Brooklyn landscape. It’s still morning, so there’s a good amount of light left in the day. The weather seems nice enough, too.

“I’m not sure where exactly prime birdwatching here is in the city,” he starts, “but-”

“No, let’s go out a ways.” Bucky interjects. “I want... quiet.”

Steve acknowledges the request with an understanding nod. Bucky’s been making a lot of progress - _good progress_ \- so Steve knows to let him dictate the situation.

“Do you want to invite Sam?” he asks.

“Nah, he’d just point at them and say ‘that’s my cousin’ or some shit.” Steve chuckles at this, and stands up from the couch. He also perks up at the response. Just the two of them? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time, but Steve is still glad.

“Well, I’ll go look up a park nearby that’ll be a good spot.” Bucky smiles at the gesture, and _damn_ , when he smiles it’s the best thing in Steve’s entire world.

They decide on a park up in Connecticut, about an hour away. Google says it’s a prime location to spot birds, and is fairly isolated. They borrow one of Tony’s cars, and Steve packs it with some snacks and drinks, as well as a blanket to sit on. He debates bringing his sketchbook, and decides to pack it, too.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wants to think of this as a date. The two of them, in a park by themselves, lying on a blanket…

But he can’t push that, not yet.

 

They reach the woods and park the car, bringing their packs with them. They wander the wooded paths, with Bucky pointing at the different birds and excitedly calling out their names.

“There’s a woodpecker!”

“And over there a family of bluebirds!”

“I had no idea you knew so much about birds, Bucky,” Steve tells him, smiling at how carefree and actually happy Bucky looked. After months of nightmares, hiding in their apartment, to see Bucky willingly about and enjoying himself, Steve was practically beaming.

“I’ve been reading about them a lot lately,” he replies.

“Why?”

“I like birds,” he shrugs.

 

Once they get hungry, they find a nice place to set up the blanket and lay down, and eat the snacks, laying down to rest after.

“You know, I always wanted to become a bird,” Bucky says after a while, looking up at the sky. Steve turns over to look at him, propping his head up on his hand. “There were so many times I wanted to sprout wings and take flight. Leave it all behind and…”

Steve doesn’t have to ask what _it_ is to understand.

“I rarely even saw outside, but whenever I did, I’d look up at the sky and see them flying in the air. I’d wish for them to take me away. Even with all the shit they messed me up with, I always thought about it.”

“Buck…”

“Yeah, it’s dumb, right? The one thing I always remembered was liking birds?”

“No, it’s not dumb, Buck. I… I used to feel the same way.” Now Bucky turns over to look at Steve, surprised.

“Waking up here, I had no idea what to do and it seemed like everyone kept telling me. Sometimes, I got sick of it and wanted to leave. Pack up, get away from all of it, and really be free for once, you know?”

“Yeah, Steve, I do,” Bucky sighs, closing his eyes. He lies back down on the blanket, and rests like that in the warm afternoon sun. He looks so peaceful, Steve wants to capture the moment forever. He reaches into his pack, and begins sketching the lines of Bucky’s face.

 

They stay like that for awhile, the only sounds being the scratching of pencil on paper and the nature around them. Eventually, Steve decides to break the silence.

“Do you still feel that way, Bucky?”

“Feel what way?”

“Wanting to become a bird and fly away.”

Bucky’s silent for a moment, thinking behind closed eyes.

“No,” he says finally, shaking his head.

“No?”

Bucky opens his eyes, and sits up to face Steve. “No,” he repeats firmly.

“Why?”

“I don’t have a reason to leave.”

“Oh.” That makes sense, that he wouldn’t want to leave if there were no reason to, but the answer deflates Steve slightly.

“Well,” Bucky continues, “maybe not just that I don’t have a reason to, it’s more that I don’t want to.”

“You don’t?” Steve asks, perking up.

“No, I don’t. I want to stay here. With you.”

The words catch Steve off guard and he nearly tears up at the genuine honesty behind them. He knows he’s probably grinning like a fool but he can’t help the joy he feels when he hears that Bucky wants to stay with him.

It all ends far too quickly, though, when he realizes their situation. They’re sitting on the blanket so close and all it would take would be for him to lean forward a little bit to capture those smiling lips. He wants to, he wants to now more than any other time he can think of.

But he can’t, he _can’t_ push Bucky that far, not when he could scare him off.

He doesn’t have to, because Bucky does it for him.

 

The kiss is short and sweet, and Steve leans into it once he registers what is going on.

“Bucky…” he whispers once they break apart. His heart is beating wildly and he almost cannot believe what just happened. He looks at Bucky, who quickly shifts his head sheepishly down, clearly worried about Steve’s reaction.

“I lied earlier,” Bucky starts. “Birds weren’t the only thing I always remembered. I also remembered you. Sometimes, you’d be small and feisty, but still just as beautiful as you are now. Other times it would be that obnoxious costume and that perfect grin you wore with it. God, there were times where I wouldn’t even know my own name but I would know your face, Stevie.”

“So, you, you want this?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good, because I do too.” Bucky looks up from the ground with a hopeful face.

“I’m glad. I,” he pauses, taking a deep breath. “I think I love you, Steve.”

“I hope you do, because I love you too.”

They start kissing again.

 

The next morning, Steve wakes up before Bucky, and after detangling himself from Bucky’s limbs, quickly gets to work drawing.

Bucky wakes up a little while later, and emerges sleepily from their - _it’s their now_ \- bedroom. Steve's sitting at the counter eating some breakfast when Bucky comes up behind him.

He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You could've waited for me,” Bucky chuckles.

“Yeah, well, I wanted to make something. It's on the coffee table,” he replies.

Bucky quirks an eyebrow at the comment. He begrudgingly lets go of Steve's body and walks to the table.

 

On it lay a drawing of two birds in flight. One is covered in star spangled colors and has a star on its chest, the other is all black except for a silver wing with a red star.

They are flying towards the rising sun together.


End file.
